1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to electrical device in-wall mounting boxes and box assemblies.
2. Background Art
Electrical device mounting boxes, such as electrical outlet mounting boxes, are typically installed in a wall before drywall and/or other finishing surfaces of a wall are put in place. As a result, the electrical outlet box may become cluttered with debris, drywall, stucco, plaster, joint compound, wall texture compound, and so forth while the wall is being finished. When the wall is completed, the electrical outlet box is conventionally cleaned (sometimes with a saw or knife) to remove the materials that have ended up in the box prior to use. It is known in the art to place a plug, such as that shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,075,078 to Smith, issued Jul. 11, 2006, in the opening of the electrical box prior to finishing the wall.